new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriel Mishael
History Adriel Mishael had a relatively normal life, helping with his father's business (His father worked on and sold guns.) At the age of 14, in a terrible demon attack that brutalized the caravan they were traveling in, his father was killed. Adriel survived by hiding in the snow beneath one of the wagons as he prayed to Iomedae for safety. Fear paralyzed him as his father and the rest of the caravan were slaughtered, and fear continued to paralyze him long after the demons had gone. Many hours went by, before he was discovered and rescued by a passing paladin, an event which would end up giving Adriel direction in life. Taking his fathers rifle, he set out to become a paladin, so he could could in some part do something he felt would make things right. Much later, after appearing at the blockade, Adriel (now a novice paladin) once again finds himself in a dire situation on a snowy day. Attacked by a pack of hungry wolves, luck is on his side once again as Lydia Stoutsmith arrives and drives off the wolves in a display of might. In that moment, she was everything he wished he could be - powerful, decisive, courageous, confident, a protector of the weak. But that's what he was, weak. Perhaps though, he thought, with her aid and leadership he could become more. After a day of pestering and pleading, the rather rash and carefree Lydia finally caved, and agreed to take Adriel on as her squire. The rest is history yet to be made. Appearance This boy is so short weak and effeminate, you'd be understood for mistaking him for a lass. Standing only 5ft tall, Adriel has shaggy silver hair, soft smooth tan skin, big aqua blue eyes, and a feminine facial structure. His frame is androgynous as well, as the skinny boy lacks visible muscles or definition of any kind. To the average observer through looks alone, he'd win awards for being the least threatening in a room. Personality Meek, soft spoken, and passive, Adriel has a hard time of being a paladin. Adriel is quite emotional as well, caring for the weak and powerless in a way that makes him relatable to Lydia. He's driven to do what's right, by not just moral code, but also personal conviction and belief, though he has a hard time finding the courage to stick by his actions sometimes. Loves Tart fruit pastries and other sweets, fragrant soaps and general cleanliness, reading books, Fears Demons and other evil creatures, especially Nabasu, the type of demon that attacked his caravan. Also fears social situations, from public speaking to just making new friends. Life is hard for this introvert. Hobbies Adriel has a soft spot for animals, and offers his assistance with any animal related tasks when he can. Family Deceased Friends Lydia Stoutsmith Enemies He's way to pure to be making enemies Aspirations Overcome his personal weaknesses, and make a difference in the war between good and evil, even if it's a small difference. Category:Characters Category:APC Category:Cohort